


This Is Halloween

by bibliosoph



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Crack Fic, Funny, Halloween, M/M, spook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliosoph/pseuds/bibliosoph
Summary: Their first Halloween in the brownstone goes...not according to plan
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	This Is Halloween

It’s Henry’s luck that tonight, of all nights, Alex has to work late at the library for a paper due at midnight. It’s their first Halloween in the brownstone and Henry’s first Halloween in America and, for some reason, he thought he and Alex might spend it together. For the weeks leading up to this spookiest of days, Alex had been bouncing off the walls with excitement, hanging cobwebs, carving pumpkins, setting up those jump scare things around the house. So Henry thought that this was maybe just as important to Alex as it was to him. He’d even gone and purchased a ridiculous costume, a sexy prince costume, just for the occasion. He thought that he and Alex could dress up and go out to a club or something to celebrate the day, but of course, his plans had to be ruined by a paper. 

So, instead of dressing up like a prince, he’s in bed with a face mask on, something called _Hocus Pocus_ playing on the telly, and David curled up by his side. At least David’s in costume, though––something Alex picked out. It’s a silly little getup but Henry agreed to it when he saw how excited Alex got about it. _David Boney_ , Alex had proclaimed when he showed Henry the little skeleton suit and small, reddish wig. At least David is well-dressed and festive tonight. 

Having already give up on having any sort of fun with his boyfriend tonight, Henry sits in bed and sends said boyfriend a text to see if, by some miracle, he’s nearly done with his paper. At the very least, Henry hopes that he’ll be able to welcome Alex home with a tantalizing display of his prince costume, already smiling when he thinks of Alex’s reaction to the near nonexistent fabric and the golden crown. But, much to his dismay, Alex reads his message but does not reply. He groans and throws his phone into the bundle of blankets around him. Frustrated, he decides to just settle down and snuggle in for the night.

Something creaks outside his door. He raises an eyebrow and peeks his head out of his blankets, looking at the closed door. The house is old, yes, but they redid the floors when they moved in. There’s one creaky stair, but nothing should be creaking in the hallway without someone specifically stepping on the planks there. And, as Henry sadly knows, he’s home alone. So he ignores the creaking and turns his focus back to the telly where a black cat is hissing at the children who so foolishly want to bring the witches back to life.

A few minutes later, though, he hears something that sounds like something is scraping against the wall outside his door. It’s slow and chilling and his breath hitches in his throat when he hears it. He’s a grown man––spooky noises shouldn’t scare him like this. It’s an old house––it’s just an old house. Christ, he grew up in a bloody palace that made far creepier noises than this. 

“Hello?” he asks. Maybe, if it’s an intruder, they’ll be calmed with a nice cup of tea or something. He’s more than willing to brew them one if it means they’ll knock it off with this nonsense. 

There’s no response, though. He huffs and turns his attention back to the telly.

“ _Hennryyyyyy,_ ” a haunting, croaking voice whispers. It startles him––he jumps up, his head hitting the headboard a bit. His lip quivers––it sounds like the voice is coming from _inside his bloody room_. 

He reaches over and turns on the lamp next to the bed, looking around the room with wide eyes as he tries to spot the threat. 

“Hello?” he calls again, his voice quivering. 

David is fast asleep on the bed, totally useless as any sort of guard dog. 

“ _Hennnnnrrryyyy_ ,” the voice moans again, a bit louder this time. 

Henry opens his mouth to respond and, suddenly, the lamp and the telly turn off.

He yelps and fumbles to find his phone. When his fingers finally curl around it, he turns on the flashlight and then opens the Smarthome app he and Alex installed. He sees that the power to his room as been turned off. He turns it back on and the telly and lamp flicker back on. The screen on the telly is black and white and filled. Ear-piercing static comes––the Wifi must be down. He shuts off the telly and pulls back the blankets, letting his feet hit the cool, wooden floor of the bedroom.

He’s in nothing but his face mask and his jack-o-lantern boxers. Still, though, this mystery isn’t going to solve itself. 

He creeps to the door, his flashlight in hand, and hovers his hand over the knob. He decides that, if there _is_ an intruder, he should probably be armed in someway. He goes to the closet and fetches the big, plastic sword he was planning to use with his costume and puts it in his other hand before heading out the hallway to get to the bottom of this mess. 

The hallway is dark and empty but, at the end of it, the window is open. Curtains rippling in the cool, fall air. He shivers and rushes over to close it, making sure to lock it, too. He turns back to the hallway and hears another creaking sound by the stairs. 

“ _Hennnryyy_ ,” the voice says again.

“ _What_?” he cries, holding the sword out. “Christ, what do you _want_?”

The voice doesn’t answer in words. Instead, it laughs at him. It’s a low, haunting chuckle and Henry’s blood runs cold. Then, at the end of the hall, in the dim light coming up from downstairs, he sees a short, cloaked figure run across the hall and down the stairs. 

With his sword in hand, Henry sprints to follow it, terrified but wanting this over with. He follows the figure down the stairs but, as he gets to the bottom of the staircase, the lights on the first floor go out. He yelps again but tries to maintain his composure, his shaking hands still holding the sword as he attempts to stay strong and defend himself from whatever this is. 

“When my boyfriend finds out about this,” he warns, shakily stepping into the living room, “he’ll kick your arse.” 

The voice laughs at him again and Henry feels his blood run cold. “ _You must payyyyy_ ,” the voice tells him. 

He growls, his fist clenching around the base of the sword. “For what?” he cries. “What do you want from me?” 

He sees the figure once more––sees its face. It’s grey and harrowing––thin and long and the stuff of nightmares. It looks like an old woman or, at least, what would be _left_ of an old woman if she had died. Vaguely, he thinks it looks like his gran. He raises his sword in the air, ready to strike as he steps towards the figure. 

The creature tilts his head to the side. “ _Henryyyy_ ,” the voice says again, “ _that ssssword will not ssssstop me_.” 

Henry bites his lip, his heart thumping in his ears. “Just tell me what you want!” he sobs. 

“ _I wanttttt_ ,” a bright light flashes, rendering him stunned, “ _your dickkkkk_.” 

He squints and sees Alex standing in front of him, dressed in a cloak and with a mask in his hand. He’s doubled over in laughter, staring at something on his phone. Henry stares at him, tears still in his eyes from the fear. 

“ _Alex_?” 

Alex laughs and holds his phone out to show Henry what’s so funny. Henry drops the sword and sees a picture of him, dressed in his boxers and that face mask, holding his phone in one hand and the plastic sword in the other, looking absolutely _terrified_. 

Henry gapes at him. “This was all… _you_?”

Alex nods, still doubled over in laughter. “Oh my fucking God,” he cackles, “I _knew_ that Smarthome thing would pay off one day.”

Henry glares at him. “You scared the _crap_ out of me for a bloody _joke_? A laugh?” 

Alex tries to make a very serious face but Henry can see the smile trying to bubble out from under it. “No, baby, I did it for the picture, too.” The laughter bursts out of Alex again.

He clutches his stomach in an attempt to get it under control. 

“I hate you,” Henry chuckles. 

Alex shushes him and brings him in for a hug, reaching up to kiss his cheek. “Happy Halloween, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://bibliothesoph.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Happy Halloween!


End file.
